Mario Tennis Open
Mario Tennis Open (previously known as Mario Tennis) is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo 3DS, as well as an installment in the Mario Tennis series. It was announced at the 2011 Nintendo 3DS Conference, with its official title revealed in the February 2012 Nintendo Direct conference. http://ds.ign.com/articles/119/1193984p1.html Developed by Camelot and published by Nintendo, the game was released in North America on May 20, 2012, May 24 in Japan, Australia, and New Zealand, and May 25 in Europe. http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/27827 http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2012/02/mario_tennis_open_launches_24th_may_in_japan http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2012/02/mario_tennis_open_for_north_america_on_20th_may http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2012/02/mario_tennis_open_served_to_europe_on_25th_may http://www.vooks.net/mario-tennis-open-set-for-may-24th-release-in-australia/ It was later rereleased on the Nintendo eShop in Europe on October 18, in Japan on November 1, and in North America on December 20. http://www.nintendolife.com/news/2012/10/more_3ds_download_titles_coming_to_japans_eshop http://www.joystiq.com/2012/12/20/nintendoware-weekly-wario-land-2-mario-tennis-open/ Gameplay The game features the traditional basic elements from previous Mario Tennis games. Players can perform different various of tennis shots by selecting the shot panels on the touch screen, in addition to the use of gyroscopic controls. The title also has Nintendo Network support, allowing for both local and online multiplayer, as well as "Download Play", for up to four players to compete using one cartridge. The “Special Games” mode allows players to work on their moves while playing various Mario-themed games. One such game within this mode, for example, allows one to play through the classic levels of Super Mario Bros. while using a tennis ball to take out Goombas and Koopas. The player's Mii, one of the characters that can be controlled, can be decorated in gear such as different outfits or rackets. http://nintendoeverything.com/85902/nintendo-serves-up-some-love-for-mario-tennis-open/ Characters There are a total of 25 playable characters in the game. http://nintendoeverything.com/88204/full-mario-tennis-open-roster/ Default *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Peach (Technique) *Bowser (Power) *Yoshi (Speed) *Daisy (Technique) *Boo (Tricky) *Wario (Power) *Waluigi (Defense) *Donkey Kong (Power) *Diddy Kong (Speed) *Bowser Jr. (Tricky) *Mii (Custom) Unlockable *Baby Mario (Speed) (Unlock by completing level 3 in Super Mario Tennis) *Baby Peach (Tricky) (Unlock by completing level 3 in Ring Shot) *Luma (Technique) (Unlock by completing level 3 in Galaxy Rally) *Dry Bowser (Defense) (Unlock by completing level 3 in Ink Showdown) QR Codes *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *White Yoshi *Black Yoshi *Metal Mario Courts *Mario Stadium *Peach's Palace *Bowser's Castle *DK Jungle *Mushroom Valley *Penguin Iceberg *Wario Dunes *Galaxy Dome (Unlock by completing Final Cup in Star Open) Special Games *Super Mario Tennis *Ring Shot *Ink Showdown *Galaxy Rally Reception Mario Tennis Open has received mixed to positive reviews from critics and fans alike. IGN gave the game a 6.5, praising the experience of the game and welcome touch screen controls, but highly criticized the game for its lack of originality, and very poor limitations on customization, controls, and online, claiming that this game is the "Black Sheep" of the Mario Tennis series. They concluded their review stating, "Yet Mario Tennis Open struggles in just about every other regard. The game never embraces its Mario heritage, never allowing itself to break out of a more typical tennis mold to be something unique. Online competition won’t be fair since players can’t omit gyroscope players’ ability to automatically navigate the court. Customization proves limited, despite its sheer quantity, because only Miis can be altered and the item’s statistics are displayed inadequately. Likewise, mini-game variations on tennis are rather creative, but won’t hold up over time. Stacked up, these deficiencies overwhelm what is, at its core, a great game. It’s a shame just about everything Mario Tennis Open attempts to add on top of that is remarkably unworthy of its lineage." Gallery Mario_Tennis_logo.png|Beta logo Mario_Tennis_Open_logo.png|Official logo Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_13.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_14.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_15.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_16.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_17.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_18.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_19.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_20.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_21.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_22.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_23.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_25.jpg Mario-Tennis-1.jpg Mario-Tennis-2.jpg Mario-Tennis-3.jpg Mario-Tennis-4.jpg Mario-Tennis-5.jpg Mario-Tennis-6.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_7.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_8.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_9.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_10.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_11.jpg Mario_Tennis_Open_screenshot_12.jpg Videos Video:Mario Tennis - 3DS Conference Trailer|Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011 trailer Video:Mario Tennis Open - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer File:Mario Tennis Open - Special Games Trailer|Special Games trailer File:Mario Tennis Open - Customization Trailer|Customization trailer File:Mario Tennis Open - Japanese Launch Trailer|Japanese launch trailer File:Mario Tennis Open - TV Commercial|TV Commercial File:Mario Tennis Open - Report Multiplayer|"Multiplayer" Report File:Mario Tennis Open - Report Special Games|"Special Games" Report File:Mario Tennis Open - Launch Trailer|North American launch trailer References External Links * Official website (Japan) * Official Website (North America) * Official website (Europe) Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games